Chuck Vs The Beguiling Behavior
by ersk4
Summary: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup," she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?
1. Chapter 1

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: This was the first fan fiction I ever did. I wrote it after seeing the "Chuck" second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup" and after I finished it, I decided I didn't like it, tossed it aside, and wrote other Chuck fan fiction. Recently, while taking a break from trying to finish another Chuck story, I took a second look at this one. I'm still not sure about it but I decided to go ahead and post it and let all of you be the judge.

Part One – Sarah Fights Back

Sarah Walker parked her car in front of Chuck's apartment, got out and marched up to the front door. She pondered the wisdom of her actions, wondering what would be Chuck's reaction. It would probably surprise him, she thought. Last week, he had broken off and ended any actions or feelings to their having a real relationship, that everything would now be fake, pretend, part of the cover that they maintained to protect the intersect in his head.

His actions had hurt Sarah terribly. She still felt hurt and recalled how she had to turn away from him and struggle to maintain control after he had told her. She very nearly burst into tears on the spot but managed not to.

If only I spoken first, before he broke up with me, Sarah thought angrily. What also irked her is that she had no idea why Chuck had done that. Before, he seemed to want a real relationship with her. He had asked her out on a real date, he had gotten jealous about Bryce, he had brought her flowers while she was in the hospital. What had happened? What had gone wrong? Why had he done that?

At first Sarah accepted Chuck's wishes. But the hurt was too much. She decided to try to win him back. She started out by making excuses for them to get together and do the pretend couple stuff. Chuck was hesitant and tried to get out of it but Sarah fortunately had Ellie as an ally in this. Sarah suggested that getting together more often to plan and prepare for Ellie and Devon's wedding and Ellie enthusiastically agreed.

And during those get-togethers, Sarah took every opportunity to touch Chuck, brush up against him, lean against him, loop her arm through his, touch and rub his hair, and kiss him – just like they were a real couple. When Ellie pulled out bridal magazines for the wedding or travel brochures for the honeymoon, Sarah always suggested they take them to the couch instead of sitting at the dining room table. That way, she could maneuver Chuck next to her and sit close to him and even lay her head on his shoulder.

It had seemed to be going well, she thought. But then last week, things had taken a different turn. During one of those get-togethers for wedding plans, all four of them were sitting on the couch, talking, looking through travel brochures and debating what would make the best honeymoon.

Throughout the whole evening, Sarah had leaned against Chuck, pressed her thigh and knee against him, leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed him every chance she got. This had been going on for about an hour and then Chuck suddenly stood up and announced that he needed to be going.

"I promised Morgan that we'd get together. We're going to enter a video game contest and we wanted to practice tonight," he said.

"Chuck, I asked you about doing this earlier today and you agreed to it," Ellie scolded.

"We were supposed to practice earlier this week and I put Morgan off because of the wedding plans. Come on, one night off from wedding stuff can't hurt. The wedding isn't for a while yet," he said.

Ellie started to say something and then Awesome interrupted. "Babe, he has a point. We have been doing this a lot and we all have other things to do every now and then."

"Well, is Sarah OK with this?" Ellie asked.

"Of course she is," Chuck blurted out. "I talked about it to her this afternoon and she understood."

Sarah fumed inwardly. He had NOT done any such thing. But she also did not want to start a fight and make things worse. So she smiled and nodded.

Chuck started to dash off but then Sarah stopped him. "Sweetie, aren't you forgetting something?"

Chuck stared back her blankly.

"Well?" she said and smiled brightly at him.

Chuck seemed clueless. He stared at her with a puzzled look.

"Chuck, your best beloved wants her good night kiss!" Awesome noted.

Chuck looked at Sarah, who smiled at him and nodded. She stood up and walked to him. He leaned toward her and tried to give her a quick chaste kiss on her lips. But Sarah wouldn't have it. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. She gave the kiss everything she had and kept it up for a good, long time. And when she finally stopped, for added effect, she nibbled on his ear a little as she whispered sexily "You go have a good time now!"

She was pleased to note that he shook a little and seemed a little glassy eyed as she let him go and he walked off. She had to admit that she felt a little dizzy from the kiss.

Then Chuck started working double shifts at the BuyMore and got out of the family get-togethers that way. This had been going on for the past few days and Sarah hadn't been able to see or be with him at all. He basically worked, went home, slept and then got back up and worked.

And last night, they had a mission that Sarah had hoped would have given her the opportunity to talk with Chuck alone.

She, Casey and Chuck had been told to be in the Orange Orange Castle for a meeting at noon yesterday. Sarah waited for the two to arrive from the BuyMore. She was surprised when Casey walked in alone a few minutes before noon.

"Where's Chuck?" she asked.

"Couldn't be helped. He got stopped on our way out and had to help a customer. I tried to get him free but it was turning sticky. So the easiest thing to do was just let him help the customer and get here when he could. He should be along soon," Casey replied.

And he was right. A few minutes later, Chuck rushed in and sat down, barely making it into a chair before the monitor came on. Sarah couldn't help notice that he sat next to Casey, not her. He also avoided looking at her.

Beckman informed them that they wanted Chuck to be set up for observation of guests coming in for some big event at a local museum that evening and see if he flashed on any of them. The operation sounded simple enough. Cameras would be set up and then the video would be fed into a van where Sarah and Chuck would sit and watch. Sarah would take note of any IDs from Chuck's flashes. Casey would observe from outside, on the grounds, and "improvise" in case anything unexpected happen.

Perfect, Sarah thought, we'll be alone and I can have a chance to talk with him, REALLY talk with him.

But then Chuck spoke. "If it's OK, I'd prefer to do the observation with Casey."

Sarah's jaw dropped. Casey looked surprised. Even Beckman on the monitor seemed to be stunned.

"Mr. Bartowski, is there a problem that I need to be made aware of?" she asked.

"No problem. I would just prefer to work with Casey on this mission."

Beckman was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "As long as you can observe the subjects and make your flashes, you can work with Casey or Walker. It's your choice. Any questions?"

There were none and she signed off.

Sarah was still stunned. She looked inquiringly at Chuck but he wouldn't look in her direction. "If we're done here, I need to get back to work," he said and dashed up the stairs without a goodbye or look back.

Sarah couldn't help but feel hurt by the whole thing. Beckman was right in that Chuck had the right to choose whoever he worked with on something like this. But in the past, he always wanted to be with her. She was able to suppress any emotions about what had just happened. But Casey knew something was going on.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When it came time to do the mission, they all rode together in the same car – Casey driving, Sarah up front in the passenger side and Chuck in back. Chuck had said only a short greeting to her when they got together for the trip to the museum and again wouldn't look her way. She stared at him, hoping that he would just LOOK at her. She was really getting fed up with him avoiding her and had almost gotten in the back seat with him when it came time to leave. But she decided against it to avoid any sort of scene. So she sat up front.

Along the way, Chuck still didn't look her way. He kept gazing out the window and stayed silent. Casey did his usual ribbing and riding of Chuck, who surprisingly said nothing in return. Usually he had verbal comebacks for Casey and sometimes even put the NSA agent in his place with a quip or comment. But Chuck kept quiet.

Casey noticed the silent treatment and seemed frustrated that Chuck wasn't fighting back. "Bartowski, are you listening? I don't want you screwing this up!" he snapped.

"I know my role Casey. Shut up, sit down, flash, report and let the real agents do the real spy work," Chuck said with particular emphasis on the two times he used the word "real."

The retort surprised both Casey and Sarah. Casey took a quick glance at Chuck in the rearview mirror and asked "Are you OK Bartowski?" For a moment, Sarah thought that Casey actually did sound concerned. Chuck didn't reply. No one said anything further on the drive there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went straight to the back of the van and sat in there waiting for the video feed. After things had been checked and Casey and Sarah conferred with the other agents there who had set up the video feeds, it was show time. Casey started to get into the van. Sarah stopped him.

"Do me a favor. Switch. Let me do that. Let me sit with Chuck," she said.

"No dice Walker. He's acting weird – even for Bartowski. Let's not upset him further." He must have noticed something on Sarah's face or he might have recalled how Chuck had been acting, because before getting into the van, he added, "Look, I know you want to talk to him about things. Let's get this mission over and done with. When we're through, I'll try to keep him in the van until you can get here. When you come in, I'll get lost and grab a ride home with one of the other agents. That way you can talk to him in the van and he'll have to get a ride home with you. That will give you another opportunity for talking. OK?"

"Thanks," she said.

"OK, let's roll," he said as he got into the van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once, they had a mission go down perfectly. Nothing went wrong. Chuck could see everything on the video and he flashed several times and identified enemy agents. Everything happened the way it was supposed to happen. It was one of the easiest and smoothest missions in a long time.

The flow of guests walking into the museum eventually slowed down to nothing about an hour after the event had started. They waited about 15 minutes more and then the order was given to pack it up and go home.

Sarah rushed over to the van. She flung open the door. But no Chuck. She glared at Casey. He shrugged his shoulders. "I tried, but he got a ride with one of the other agents and skedaddled."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had gotten even worse today as Chuck seemed to go out of his way to avoid her. She could remember the days when he made any excuse to visit her at the Orange Orange during his work days at the BuyMore. But today, not once did he come over for a visit. He didn't even come over for a snack during his lunch break.

Sarah even tried several times after lunch to find him in the BuyMore. She went looking for him and every time when she couldn't find him was told he was out or no one knew where he was. And Casey was no help. All she got was a smirk and shake of his head when she asked him where Chuck was.

She also called his phone repeatedly but Chuck never picked up nor called her back in spite of all of the voice mails she had left him.

Now, here it was, early evening, and still no Chuck. She had enough and had come to his home to see him. She was determined to have a talk. If he wasn't here, she would wait until he returned. She rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ellie. She saw Sarah and looked puzzled.

"Sarah! Did Chuck forget something?"

"Hi Ellie. I just came by to see Chuck," Sarah replied.

Ellie still looked puzzled. Then she looked worried. She looked over Sarah's shoulder and said "Isn't Chuck with you?"

"No. I stopped by to see him."

Ellie looked strange. For a moment, Sarah thought she could see flashes of anger and embarrassment in Ellie's eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Ellie finally said "Chuck went out."

"Out? Out where?"

Ellie hesitated again before speaking. Finally, she said "He said he was going out with you."

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: As I said in the last chapter, this was the first fan fiction I ever did and I didn't like it. But after taking a fresh look at it, I decided to go ahead and post it and let all of you be the judge. So here's chapter two. This chapter and all of the remaining ones are shorter than chapter one.

Part Two – Ellie and Sarah Talk

The statement hit Sarah hard. For a moment, everything blurred and some sort of pit or heavy feeling formed in her stomach. She couldn't believe it. Not only had Chuck lied about going out with her but he had also lied to Ellie. Chuck had a lot of difficulty lying to Ellie. Lying to her about his work with the CIA and NSA was something he hated doing. But he went along with it. But lying to Ellie about going out with her? Chuck just didn't do that. Sarah couldn't believe it. And judging from Ellie's expression, she couldn't either.

She looked a little concerned at Sarah, grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Why don't you come in and sit down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation about all of this," Ellie said.

Ellie had to be right. There had to be a logical explanation for Chuck lying about going out with her. Didn't there? Maybe Ellie misunderstood, Sarah thought. Lying to his sister was so unlike Chuck.

A few minutes later, Ellie returned with two cups of coffee. Sarah took a cup and drank. The hot liquid seemed to bring feeling back to her and bring back her voice.

"He said that he was going out with me?" she quizzed.

Ellie nodded. But she quickly added "I'll bet he just said it to cover up going out to play video games with Morgan. I got a little annoyed at him and Morgan the other day about an all-night game session they had. He was probably doing that and didn't want me to know. I'm sure it's no big deal."

It could very well be something totally innocent like that, Sarah thought. But something told her that it wasn't. Something was going on, and what nagged Sarah was that the something might involve another woman.

And that alarmed Sarah. Yes, Chuck had technically broken up with her and had every right to move on. He had said as much when he broke up with her. But Sarah had hoped to work things out with him. She had hoped that their pretend relationship and all that she had been doing with him recently would make Chuck realize how good it could be, that Chuck would want her back in a real relationship-- want her!

But what if he had found someone else? The thought alarmed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After drinking their coffee, Sarah and Ellie sat around the couch talking. A half-hour passed and still no sign of Chuck.

"Ellie, I really want to talk to Chuck tonight. Would you mind if I went and waited in his room?"

Ellie smiled. "Sure, go ahead. He wouldn't mind. He'd probably love to come home and find you there."

You might be surprised, Sarah thought as she got up and walked to Chuck's room. She paced around in it looking at the pictures and posters on the wall and the shelves filled with books, DVDs, and other things. She looked at some of the titles. She looked over on the desk and something clicked inside her mind. She had been in Chuck's room and seen that desk many times and something didn't seem right. Something was … missing.

Then it hit her. Their photo. The photo of them together. It had always been there ever since she gave him that photo as part of their cover relationship. He seemed to like it. She liked the photo. She had never told Chuck or let on that how much she loved that photo of the two of them.

Yet, it seemed that he hadn't kept his. It used to sit on the desk. And now it was gone. She surveyed the room hoping that she would see it elsewhere, that he had just moved it. But it was not in sight.

Chuck, we just have to talk, she thought.

She suddenly felt tired and sat down on his bed. One of his shirts was there. She picked it up and held it close. It smelled like him. She lay down, holding the shirt in her arms, keeping the scent near so that it felt like Chuck was near. The days since Chuck did the breakup had been rough and emotional. It seemed to be catching up to her all at once. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah opened her eyes. Something had woken her up. The room was dark. And there was a blanket over her. Ellie, she thought. Ellie had seen her asleep and turned out the lights and put a blanket over her.

She heard a noise to her left. The window was opening. Someone was entering Chuck's room.

End Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: Thank you to all you reviewers! I hope you keep enjoying this story!

Part Three – Chuck's Return

Chuck parked the Nerd Herd vehicle in the front of the apartment, turned off the engine, got out and locked it. He was tired. Exhausted, he amended. And sweaty. She had really done a number on him this time. In the end, it had taken him three times before she was finally satisfied. And she was insistent that he was NOT leaving until she was satisfied. It took a while but he finally did it.

Now he just wanted to take a quick shower and go to sleep. He walked toward the front door but then he saw it. Sarah's car. Sarah was here. He looked. Yep, the living room lights were on, so more than likely, both Ellie and Sarah were there waiting for him. And both probably found out that he lied about going out with Sarah this evening. He stopped and stared at the apartment door and thought about what he could do.

He could go right in and face whatever fate awaited him from Sarah and Ellie or he could just get back in the car and drive off somewhere.

Chuck really, REALLY did not want to face both Sarah and Ellie tonight.

They would quiz him right and left about where he was, why he lied, and what he was doing. Sarah would also give him the riot act about going off on his own and endangering the intersect. And she would probably get on him about avoiding her and ignoring her phone calls. Deep down, he knew Sarah had a point but he really wanted to do this. He had been thinking about this for a while and after he broke up with Sarah to protect her, he decided to go ahead and do it.

And he didn't want Sarah or Casey causing problems. When he tried to date Lou, that girl from the sandwich shop that he liked, they had interfered and really messed things up for him. So he was determined that this would go right.

So what should I do now? he pondered.

Driving off would be the easy way out. And maybe when he came back the next morning or whenever, Sarah and Ellie may have cooled down or he could come up with some great story to help get him out of this. He could go over to Morgan's and crash there for the night. But he would need some fresh clothes.

Well, he could just sneak through the Morgan door. Then he could get some clean clothes and go over to Morgan's.

And that's what he decided to do. He went to his bedroom window and pushed it up. He crawled through. He landed on the floor, quietly he hoped. Although at the moment every little noise he made sounded as loud as an explosion to him. He stood up.

And then he felt himself grabbed, flipped and planted on his back on his bed. A body straddled him. Then strong, sure fingers gripped his cheeks and a stern voice asked "Where were you?"

"Sarah?" Yep, it was Sarah and from what he could see in the darkness of his bedroom, she didn't look happy.

"Where were you?" she repeated. And then she added, "You lied to Ellie. You lied to me. Where were you?"

"Out," he replied.

"Out where?"

"Just out, OK? Now can you please let me up?"

One of her hands moved to his hair and stroked. "What's the matter Chuck? Don't you like me on top?" she teased in a seductive tone.

"Come on Sarah! I'm not in the mood for this. Let me up."

Her expression darkened and her voice took on serious tone. "Chuck, you haven't answer my questions of where you were and why you lied to Ellie and me. And you shouldn't be running off like that on your own. Something could happen to you and the intersect."

Suddenly, with strength that surprised her, Chuck pushed Sarah off of him, rose off of the bed and then stood and glared at her. "Your precious intersect is fine!" he snapped. "Nothing happened to it. It's safe! It's not damaged! And in case you're wondering, I'm fine too!"

He walked over to the bedroom door, grasped the door knob. Then he stopped and turned back to Sarah. "I'm going to take a shower. Would you please leave and not be here when I come back to my room?" Then he left.

Sarah sat on his bed stunned. She had never seen Chuck like that. But something else bothered her even more. During this whole time with Chuck, she smelled perfume all over him. He was covered with it. And it was not hers. Had Chuck been with another woman?

End Part Three


	4. Chapter 4

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: Here's another chapter folks. Don't worry, I've completed the story and the remaining three chapters will be posted soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Part Four – Ellie Speaks Out

The next morning, when Chuck got out of bed, dressed and headed out to the kitchen, he found Ellie sitting on the couch. And it looked like she was waiting for him.

She was.

"Sit down," Ellie said as she patted a spot on the couch next to her. Chuck thought that she looked serious.

She was.

"We need to talk," she said.

He sat down beside her. He had a feeling that Ellie wanted to talk to him about his lying last night. And he wondered what he would say. He waited for her to start talking or chewing him out or something. But she stayed silent. When she finally spoke, she turned and looked directly at him.

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly. I don't want you to be concerned about my reaction or what I'll think about your answer. I just want you to look at me and please tell me the truth," she said.

Chuck stared at Ellie. They had been close all of their lives and had always looked out for one another. She looked concerned or sad, maybe both. "OK," he replied.

Ellie took a breath, looked right into Chuck's eyes and spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Chuck … are you having a relationship with some other girl, someone other than Sarah? Are you … cheating on Sarah?"

He almost laughed. But instead, he looked right into her eyes and said no. Ellie let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would you think I was cheating?" Chuck asked.

"I talked to Sarah last night when she left. Chuck, she's really upset and hurt. She said that you have been avoiding her. She said that she had no idea where you were last night and that you wouldn't talk about it. And she said that she smelled perfume on you after you came back from who knows where. I didn't know what to think or say to her. And then while I was doing laundry earlier this morning, I pulled some of your clothes out of the hamper to wash. Chuck, those clothes have perfume all over them. And it wasn't Sarah's perfume. I .…" She paused, not knowing what to say next.

"I promise you Ellie. I'm not cheating on Sarah. I'm not having or even starting another relationship with a different girl. Although it would be better if I was," he said.

Ellie's jaw dropped. "Chuck, how can you say that? Sarah really likes you, I think she may love you. And … I thought you loved …."

"Ellie, you don't know this but Sarah and I have been having problems for a while. What you have been seeing is all fake, pretend to keep a good front up while we try to figure things out. I finally did and Sarah is not the one. I wish she was but it just isn't going to happen. It can't happen," he said.

Ellie still looked shocked. "Chuck, I've seen how she looks at you. And you should have heard her when I talked to her last night. She –"

"I wish she did Ellie, I really do. But I don't think so."

"Maybe if you two just talked and tried to …."

"Talking will not solve the problem." Chuck paused and turned away from Ellie. He stared off into space for a while.

"Chuck, what is the problem? Tell me! Maybe I can help!"

"I'm tired Ellie. I'm tired of a lot of things," he replied. "I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of being lonely. I'm tired of the joke of this life I have. I want a life. I want to be happy."

He paused and then looked directly at her. "This strange behavior of mine is me trying to take control of my life and trying to do what I want to do. I promise you that I'm not cheating on Sarah – as if there ever was anything to cheat on. But I'm doing what I want to do. And isn't that what you have wanted me to do? Get on with living? Get on with my life?"

He stood up. "Anything else you want to ask?" When she said nothing, he walked away. As Ellie watched his departing form, she realized that she had never heard her baby brother sound like he just did. Was he growing up? she wondered.

End Part Four


	5. Chapter 5

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: I'm sorry, but this chapter has more questions instead of answers. But please be patient! The next two chapters have the answers and the ending. This was the first fan fiction I ever did. I wrote it after seeing the "Chuck" second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup" and after I finished it, I decided I didn't like it, tossed it aside, and wrote other Chuck fan fiction. I'm still not sure if this thing works. But all of you are the judge. Thanks again to all who reviewed!

Part Five – Sarah and Ellie Investigate

A couple of days later, on Chuck's day off, Sarah decided to secretly tail him hoping to find out what was going on. Since that night when she smelled perfume on Chuck, she and Ellie had spoken. Ellie told Sarah about the conversation that she had with Chuck and while he had assured Ellie that he was not having an affair, they both agreed that something was not right.

Ellie noted that Chuck had said that he had dates with Sarah on some other nights in the recent past. "Did you two really go out those nights?" Ellie asked. They did not, Sarah confirmed. Ellie also noted that on some other days during the morning and afternoon that Chuck had not been specific about where he was going or what he was doing.

So whatever was going on with Chuck may have been going on during those times, they surmised. And when Ellie said that Chuck mentioned "going somewhere" today, Sarah decided to try following him.

She checked the GPS in his watch and discovered that he had left it at home. But fortunately, Chuck wasn't hard to tail in the Nerd Herd vehicle. Chuck drove for a while and then pulled into a parking lot in front of a high-rise apartment. He parked the car in a space, got out, locked the car and walked into the building, carrying what appeared to be a clothing bag.

Is he meeting with some woman in there? Sarah wondered. When she thought that, an image appeared in her mind of Chuck romantically entwined with a woman. The image jolted her. She did NOT want to think about that. By the time, she had parked her car, Chuck had already entered the building and was out of sight. It would be pointless to rush into there and try to see where he went. By the time she got indoors, he would probably have gotten on an elevator and gone to who knows what floor and what room. So she sat in the car and waited.

About five minutes later, her phone rang. She looked at the display. It was Ellie. Sarah answered and knew right away that something was wrong. No greeting, no how-are-you. And Ellie sounded frantic.

"SARAH! Thank goodness I got you. Can you come here please? To the apartment? Please?"

"Ellie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I found something in Chuck's room and I'm really worried. Can you get here right away?"

"I'm on the way," Sarah replied and hung up. She started her car and sped toward the Bartowski home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah couldn't believe what Ellie showed her. Ellie said she had been looking for an old family scrapbook and thought that Chuck had it in his closet. When she found it, she accidently knocked over some boxes. When she straightened up those boxes, she was horrified at what she saw inside one of them.

It was a gun. Not a toy gun for one of his video games or a souvenir gun from a movie or TV series. It was an actual, real gun.

Chuck owns a gun? Sarah thought. Sarah was just as shocked as Ellie. She couldn't believe it. Then Ellie dropped another bombshell.

"Sarah, there's something else. When I found that gun, I started looking around his room to see … well, I wasn't sure what I was looking for, I just looked to see if I could find something that would tell me what is going on. And I found these on his desk," Ellie said as she handed Sarah several sheets of paper.

Sarah looked. The sheets were printouts of information from some website. And it was information about suicide. Sarah's jaw dropped. Then Ellie voiced what Sarah was thinking.

"I'm worried that Chuck is thinking of committing suicide," Ellie said.

"Surely he wouldn't," Sarah replied.

"I would hope he wouldn't but I just don't know what to think now. This gun, these notes on suicide. He has been acting so strange lately and sometimes moody. Generally I would never even think that Chuck would do a thing. But with his strange behavior recently and during that talk we had the other day, he said that he was tired of his life. So I just don't know. I'm worried, Sarah, I'm really worried," Ellie said.

So was Sarah. She recalled how Chuck had reacted that night when she came to his apartment to tell him that the new intersect had been destroyed. He had thought that he would get his life back that he could go back to doing things that he wanted to do rather than what he had to do. But his dreams had been destroyed.

Sarah had taken him to a briefing with General Beckman about the destruction of the new intersect and Chuck seemed in shock during the whole thing. He hardly said a word. And his silence continued in the car ride home.

And when she dropped him off in front of his apartment, she suddenly remembered that tonight was supposed to have been their date. But it hadn't happened – again. She called out to him and apologized about that. But he just nodded and walked off. He had never looked so defeated and sad, Sarah recalled. And was this his solution? She wondered as she looked again at the gun. Had he had enough, had he decided that it was all too much for him? She looked at the sheets of paper that she held and suddenly realized that her hands were shaking.

"If only we could find out what is going on," she said.

"I know. His disappearances, this gun, these notes, him coming home smelling of perfume …." Ellie mused.

"Yeah, her perfume is pretty powerful, isn't it," Devon said as he strolled up to Chuck's doorway.

Sarah and Ellie exchanged surprised looks. Did Devon know what was going on with Chuck? They both turned and looked at him and waited for further explanation. Devon, apparently realizing that he said something that he shouldn't have, looked embarrassed and quickly walked away.

End Part Five


	6. Chapter 6

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: OK folks, some answers are here and in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this!

Part Six – Mystery Solved

Sarah didn't know how much more she could take. For the past 10 minutes, she had gritted her teeth, clenched and unclenched fists, crossed and uncrossed her arms, and shot so many daggers from her eyes that she was surprised she hadn't gone blind.

But she couldn't stand watching what was going on in front of her. She couldn't stand Chuck – HER Chuck – being groped and fondled by that brunette … that brunette … that brunette bitch! she finally thought acidly.

After Devon had let slip his remark about the perfume that had been on Chuck's clothes, Ellie had cornered him and demanded that he "spill it." Devon had resisted, saying that he had given his word to Chuck that he wouldn't tell. But when Devon saw how really worried and concerned that both Ellie and Sarah were, he "accidently knocked over" a notepad buried on Chuck's desk that would help them, he claimed. "And I didn't say anything!" he said as he left the room.

Sarah grabbed the notepad. It had an address and room number on it.

With that Sarah dashed out to her car and drove to the address. Ellie had all but demanded to come along but Sarah convinced her otherwise with a promise to call as soon as something was known. Sarah broke all speed limits to get to the address and much to her surprise, it was the very same high-rise apartment building that she had spotted Chuck entering before Ellie's call. But this time, Sarah knew where to go -- room number 119.

Disregarding any subterfuge or secrecy or shadowing tactics, she marched right into the building, and to room 119. Which was not a suite or an apartment. It was a gymnasium. A fully equipped gymnasium with treadmills, weights, lifestep machines, stationary bicycles, and mats.

And there on the mats was Chuck. Her Chuck. Learning self defense.

It took Sarah a few moments to digest all of this. Chuck doing something athletic was new to her. She never really thought of Chuck in that way. She thought of him … well, he was Chuck!

She watched Chuck go through the moves and methods. He worked hard at it and he was really trying. For a beginner, he was pretty good, she marveled. And for a moment, she pictured Chuck alongside her fighting and the image made her smile. It would certainly be a different Chuck.

Sarah quietly walked over to a weight machine and stood behind it so that she could continue watching without Chuck seeing her. She was going to wait until his lesson was over to talk to him.

She was puzzled as to why Chuck wouldn't tell her that he was taking self defense lessons. And she also wondered how this related to his avoiding her. But at the same time, she felt relieved. Chuck wasn't cheating on her. She really had been scared that Chuck had found somebody else. But he hadn't, he was taking self defense lessons.

But then she saw the self defense instructor.

She was a brunette. She had a gorgeous face and hair. She had a nice body that Spandex fit so well, especially that well-endowed chest she had, Sarah noted while gritting her teeth.

Brunettes! Why is it always brunettes? she thought angrily.

And Devon was right. Her perfume was powerful. Sarah could detect it all the way from where she stood watching Chuck and his, his … INSTRUCTOR, she finally spat.

The more she watched, the worse it got. The instructor seemed to take every opportunity, every chance to touch and rub against Chuck. She rubbed his arms, his shoulders, his back, his hair. When she showed Chuck some moves, she pressed up against him – REALLY up against him, Sarah raged. No wonder Chuck smelled like he had bathed in the perfume.

And her constant stream of innuendo!

"That was SOOOO good Chuck!"

"I'm not satisfied Chuck. Do it again!"

"Show me what you got Chuck!"

"You can't satisfy me that way Chuck! Try it again!"

"Get me excited Chuck!"

"Do it again Chuck! You have to satisfy me! You won't be leaving until you satisfy me!"

Sarah fumed. She kept thinking over and over again that if that bitch touches Chuck, HER Chuck, like that one more time, she would … well, what would she do?

She tried to keep her eyes on Chuck instead of the instructor. He seemed oblivious to the flirting. He didn't react to it. He just kept trying to learn the defensive moves.

Then the instructor flipped him and he landed hard on the mat on his back with a yelp. Sarah looked closely. Was he hurt?

"Are you OK?" the instructor asked.

"Just give me a minute," Chuck panted as he rested on the mat.

"Ohhhhhh, poor baby," the instructor cooed. She crouched down by Chuck. She put her face very close to his and looked like she was about to kiss him.

ENOUGH! Sarah thought and she vaulted from her spot and was by Chuck in seconds. The instructor noticed Sarah's shadow and realized they had company.

She looked up at an angry, glaring Sarah. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Chuck, still lying flat on the mat, opened his eyes.

"Sarah!" he said in surprise.

"Who is this Chuck?" the instructor asked.

"Well, she's …." Chuck paused as if trying to figure out what he should call Sarah. Girl friend Chuck, girl friend, Sarah silently yelled inside her head, I'm your girl friend!

"I'm his girl friend," Sarah said out loud deciding not to bother waiting for Chuck to say something.

Chuck stared at Sarah with a surprised expression.

"Oh. Well, we're almost done. Why don't you just wait over there until we finish," the instructor said.

Sarah said nothing but glared coldly at her. After a few seconds, she walked off of the mat and then stood there at the edge and waited for the lesson to end. Which it did, a few minutes later.

"OK Chuck, that's it for this session. You're doing great! I can definitely see improvement. Now finish with your exercises to build up your endurance. You know how I like lots of endurance. And I'll see you in a couple of days for your next lesson."

And with that, the instructor walked off. Chuck went over to the treadmill, turned it on and started jogging. Sarah walked over, stopped in front of the machine.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Chuck said nothing for a while and continued jogging. When he finally spoke, Sarah noticed a bit of a sad tone in his voice. "I wanted to help."

"Help? Help with what?"

He hesitated and when he spoke, it all came out like a flood of frustration.

"I wanted to help with the missions. I'm always a burden to you, you always have to protect me, you always have to save me. All I do is get into a fix and you have to risk your life getting me out. And last time, during the Von Hayes mission, it nearly got you killed. My screwup nearly got you killed! I'm always the joke, I'm always the problem. I want to be able to help. I don't want to get you killed. I want you to be able to depend on me, to rely on me like you can with Bryce. He told me –"

He stopped suddenly. Sarah could tell that he didn't intend to say that last part. "What did Bryce tell you?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I try to help keep you safe and alive, not get you killed. And I thought if I learned self defense, I could help," he quickly replied trying to change the subject.

"Chuck, what did Bryce tell you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Sarah reached over to the treadmill panel, pushed the stop button and grabbed one of Chuck's arms as the treadmill slowed down and eventually came to a stop.

"What – did – Bryce – tell – you?"

"He told me that our feelings for each other were putting you in danger. That in your job, you deal with killers and assassins who have no emotions, no feelings, that you have to be the same in order to battle them and stay alive. He said your feelings for me were interfering and could get you hurt and even killed." Then he turned the treadmill back on and resumed jogging.

For a moment, Sarah said nothing. Her first reaction was rage and anger – at Bryce for saying that to Chuck, for interfering with how she and Chuck felt about each other. What Bryce said must have frightened and hurt Chuck and she was furious about that. Then something else clicked in her mind.

"You broke up with me because you thought you were protecting me, didn't you? You've been avoiding me to protect me?" He said nothing for a while and then finally nodded.

Chuck wanted to protect me, she thought. He wanted to do whatever he could to keep her safe. In spite of everything he went through, all of the danger he faced, his first concern and priority was her safety, her well-being.

"Chuck, you should have told me about this. I was worried about you. Ellie was worried – dammit!"

What?" Chuck asked.

"I forgot to call Ellie. She's probably frantic by now." Sarah pulled out her phone and dialed Ellie, who answered on the first ring and practically shouted out question after question. Sarah finally calmed Ellie down and told her that Chuck was all right and gave her a short version of what was going on and promised to explain in more detail later.

"Why was she so worried?" Chuck asked after Sarah hung up.

That cold, empty pit that had formed in her stomach earlier when Ellie had showed her the gun and information on suicide at Chuck's room came back. The thought of Chuck – her Chuck, she once again thought – of killing himself, of taking his life, of being dead terrified her. She looked at him closely.

"Chuck, were you … were you … going to kill yourself?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What? No! Are you crazy? What … why would you think that?" he sputtered.

"Ellie found a gun in your room this morning after you left. She also found some papers with information about suicides."

"Papers? What papers? I may think that my life sucks. But not enough to kill myself. No!"

"Then what is that gun doing in your room?" Sarah asked.

Once again, he didn't speak for a while as he seemed to ponder an answer. Finally he spoke:

"For the same reason I'm doing this self defense. I wanted to be better, I wanted to be able to protect myself, I wanted to be able to fight like you do and …." He shook his head as if in exasperation. "I wanted to be like Br—"

He had stopped but Sarah knew what he was going to say. Like Bryce. He wanted to be more like Bryce. Then it hit Sarah. Chuck also thought that he couldn't have her because of who he was. He was trying to change into someone that he thought would be more worthy of her. It touched her. It thrilled her.

She smiled as she looked at him tenderly. "You're Chuck Bartowski, one of the most wonderful men I know. I once told you that you can do anything. And I know that is true because I've seen you. Remember how you defused that bomb? Casey couldn't do that. I couldn't do that. No one could do that. But you did! You couldn't fly a helicopter but you did. I could go on and on but I don't need to. I told you before that you can do anything and that anything you wanted, you could have. I know that Chuck Bartowski is a hero. And he's the man I love! And I want him to love me!"

At that last part, Chuck gasped, lost his balance and the treadmill sent him falling backwards. With a loud, awful thunk, Chuck hit his head on a metal weight of an exercise machine behind the treadmill and he lay on the floor, still.

"CHUCK!"

End Part Six


	7. Chapter 7

CHUCK VS. THE BEGUILING BEHAVIOR

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Chuck."

SUMMARY: After Chuck breaks up with Sarah (in the second season episode "Chuck Vs. The Breakup"), she fights to win him back. But Chuck's mysterious behavior worries both Sarah and Ellie. Has he found a new girl friend or is something else going on?

NOTE: OK folks, this is the final chapter of the first fan fiction I ever did. I'm still not sure about it but as always, all of you are the judge!

Part Seven – A Nice Recovery

"Can I get up now?"

"Absolutely not!" Sarah replied. "I like you where you are. Don't you like where you are?"

Chuck had to admit that he did. He was lying on the couch in the living room of his apartment with his head in Sarah's lap as she applied an ice pack to his aching head.

He had gotten quite a bump after he had fallen from the treadmill at the gym and hit his head on the weight machine. It had really, really hurt and Sarah had been frantic. She had wanted to rush him to the hospital but he groggily ensured her that it was just a bump and to take him home.

Sarah wasn't totally convinced but since there wasn't any blood and since home had two doctors, she finally agreed. She half-carried an unsteady Chuck out to the car and drove back to his place to a frantic and relieved Ellie. She immediately examined Chuck and eventually pronounced him suffering from a very bad bump on the head and ordered him to lie down with an ice pack on his head.

And he did, on the couch. To which Sarah immediately sat down with him and replaced the pillow under his head with her lap.

She stared down at Chuck, holding the ice pack on his bump with one hand and gently and slowly stroking his hair with the other hand. Ellie took all of this in, glared at Chuck, and declared "You idiot! I told you!" and walked away shaking her head.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"She kept insisting to me that you had feelings for me and I kept insisting to her that you didn't. You did tell me that you love me, didn't you? I didn't imagine that, did I?"

Sarah sighed but smiled at him. "Chuck, for the 10th time, I love you! You didn't imagine that. I said it. And I'm glad!" And then she added, "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you!" He paused and then added, "I just can't believe this is happening. I keep thinking that fall knocked me out and I'm dreaming all of this."

"Believe it Chuck!" And she leaned down and kissed him. It felt magical. His kisses had always felt magical and incredible. She had never felt that way when she had kissed anyone else. "You know for someone who doesn't think very much of himself, you sure are an incredible kisser," she said.

"Well, what can I say? You bring out the best in me," he replied.

"And on the subject of bringing out the best in you, there are a few things that we need to get settled here!" Sarah said. She gave him a firm look before continuing.

"Chuck, from now on, when you get any sort of advice or information from Bryce or anyone about me, you talk to me. You don't know how hurt I was when you broke up with me. I understand and appreciate why you did that but still, it hurt. Something like that, I think I should have a say in it. I realize that you were trying to protect me but I don't like you avoiding me and not seeing me. I want to be with you. I want to be with you as much as possible. OK?"

He nodded and then grimaced slightly at the pain it caused in his head.

"And in regards to the gun, I will give you shooting lessons."

"You're OK with my learning how to use a gun?" Chuck asked.

"Not really, I'm not sure I like the idea of you with a gun. And I can imagine how Casey is going to react. But you should not be anywhere near a gun unless you've had training. I realize that you are getting more and more involved with the missions. You've even saved our lives a couple of times. So, you should at least get some training. We'll see how that training goes and then we'll decide about you with a gun. And in regards to your self defense lessons, I think that is definitely a good idea. There have been too many times where someone has attacked you or tried to snatch you. So I agree with that."

Sarah paused and then for maximum effect tried to look as commanding as possible for what she had to say next. "And I will be teaching you self defense from here on."

"Oh that's all right. I can still take lessons with Tracy."

Sarah looked at him sternly. "Chuck, you are NOT taking lessons with her any longer. I will teach you."

"You don't have to go to that trouble."

"It's no trouble. Besides, I'm not sure that she is teaching you right."

"Devon set me up with her. He said that she was one of the best self defense instructors around," Chuck replied.

"I can teach you just fine Chuck!"

"But I'm paid up with lessons with her through the end of the month."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh at that. "You're taking self defense lessons with me from here on."

Chuck looked at strangely. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I would just prefer that you take those lessons from me instead of that instructor," she replied.

He looked at her strangely again and started to say something but stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Well … it's just that … I don't know."

"What?" she insisted.

"I know it's crazy … but … are you jealous?"

She didn't say anything so Chuck continued. "Yeah, I know, I'm being ridiculous. I'm the one who always get jealous whereas you have absolutely nothing to get jealous about it. Sorry!'

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. She WAS jealous. He just didn't have a clue about what a catch he was and how many women would find him attractive and appealing, especially after they spent time with him and got to know him better. It had been that way with her. When she first met him, she liked him. And then as she got to know him, her attraction for him grew rapidly and hugely. That instructor had been spending a lot of time with him and no doubt had gotten to know Chuck. So Sarah wanted to nip this in the bud.

"Chuck, there is NO way that I am letting that woman paw you any longer."

"She wasn't pawing me!"

He REALLY didn't have a clue, she thought. "Chuck, you will be taking self defense lessons with me from here on. Understood?" This look that she gave him demanded understanding. So Chuck agreed.

Then she softly stroked his hair again. "Play your cards right and those sessions might include more than just self defense." She looked seductively at him when she added that last part.

Before he could reply, Ellie came back in the room. "Chuck, I understand why you got that gun. I understand but I don't like it and I want that gun out of this apartment!" They had explained the gun to Ellie by saying that, like the self-defense training, Chuck was trying new and different things, things that he normally wouldn't do, like learning how to shoot and use a gun.

Ellie continued. "Now I want to know what this is all about? Were you thinking of killing yourself?" And she held out the papers about suicide that she and Sarah had found in his room. Sarah looked down at Chuck with concern.

"Ellie, look at the other side of those papers," Chuck replied.

Ellie frowned but turned the sheets over. Then she looked puzzled. "Chuck, what is this?"

"I went on a Nerd Herd service call to a psychiatrist's office last week. The doctor wanted all of this stuff done to his computer. It was too much to do all that there, so I had to bring the computer back to the store. I needed to take notes on what he wanted done so that we'd get it right. I asked him if he had any scratch paper or anything I could write on. And that's what he gave me."

Sarah started breathing again. Ellie looked so relieved. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed. "I was so scared."

"So was I!" Sarah admitted.

"I'm sorry!" Chuck said. "I caused a lot of problems didn't I?"

"YES!" Both Sarah and Ellie exclaimed. But they both smiled at him.

"Well, at least it turned out all right in the end," Ellie said.

"It turned out great!" Sarah added. And then she leaned down and kissed Chuck again.

THE END


End file.
